


Лги мне

by Tinumbra



Series: Snippets not of japor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra





	Лги мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lie to me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115711) by DarthRuinous. 



Труднее и труднее становятся испытания, которым он подвергает тебя, в одно слово вкладывая обещание своей мощи, и другим при этом скрывая манящий секрет.  
  
Испытания — не самое трудное.  
  
Он ожидает почтительный поклон. Ты ожидаешь когда-нибудь пронзить световым мечом его сердца.  
  
Это требует времени, но с каждым разом ложь все легче льется с твоих уст: смирение и почтительность, открытость и преданность.  
  
"Да, Мастер".  
  
И хотя Плэгас не твой мастер — потому что у тебя никогда не будет хозяина — он остается мастером лжи. Будучи его учеником, ты хорошо усвоил его уроки.


End file.
